The Best Gift He Had
by AshDale911
Summary: It’s Naruto’s special day and Sakura is arranging a special party for him of coarse w/ the help of their friends. She wants the party to be absolutely perfect as planned but how could it be perfect if the most important person expected was not there?


Fanfiction #1 (Naruto)

**The Best Gift He Had by AshDale911**

**Author's Note: **I usually write fanfictions w/ OC but this is one doesn't have one. I know most of you like the Gaara x Naruto tandem but I preferred doing a Naruto x Hinata story just for a change.

**Summary: **It's Naruto's special day and Sakura is arranging a special party for him of coarse w/ the help of their friends. She wants the party to be absolutely perfect as planned but how could it be perfect if the most important person expected was not there?

**Rating: **T

**Oneshot**

One bright sunny day, a loud crashing sound was heard in the middle of Konoha. Party decorations scattered on the ground.

"Are you ok?" Shikamaru asked as he helped Sakura pick up everything she dropped after they bumped each other along the way. He stretched out his arm and gave her a hand to help her stand

"I'm alright… thank god I saw you. Can I ask a favor from you, Shikamaru?" Sakura shook off the dirt on her dress and faced Shikamaru.

"What kind of favor?" Shikamaru said as he picks up the last party decoration lying on the floor and handed it to Sakura

"You see, today is Naruto's birthday and our team is planning for a surprise party for him. I would just like to ask you if you could, you know… gather all out friends to his house I'm so busy and everything that's why I'm afraid I can't manage to do that anymore…" Sakura said

"I'm sorry Sakura but I think I can't help you w/ that. I'm sure Master Tsunade has many errands for me today but it depends if… " Shikamaru thought of something

"If what?" Sakura asked

"Is there any chance that Master Tsunade is included in your plan?" Shikamaru said. Sakura smiled

"Of coarse! Master Tsunade is definitely included silly!"

"Great! I'm gonna do your favor now. See you later!" Shikamaru turned his back to Sakura and was about to leave

"Hey! Be sure all of you are at Naruto's house before 7:30 p.m. ok?" Sakura said. Shikamaru smiled and started to walk away from her without answering. Sakura just stared at him. When he is already far, he faced Sakura again and gave her a smile

"Ok! Don't worry! This is for Naruto anyway…" Shikamaru said and ran off

"He's really lazy…I just wonder… he doesn't want errands from Master Tsunade but he did me a favor… really weird.." Sakura thought as she walks. She went back to Naruto's place where Sir Kakashi is waiting

"Are they gone?" Sakura asked before she went in

"Yes. What took you so long? I've been waiting here for years…" Sir Kakashi asked. Sakura raised an eyebrow

"Look who's talking… As if you've never been late. I just came across Shikamaru. I already asked him to gather everyone…" Sakura said and placed the decorations on the table

"You think he can do it?" Sir Kakashi said as he looked at the decorations one by one

"He's Shikamaru, Sir Kakashi. He knows what he's doing and he promised ok?! We've got to get thing going around here. We only got 6 hours to fix the party" Sakura said. Sir Kakashi just rolled his eyes.

The 2 of them decorated Naruto's place. As time pass, their friends came one after another to help them fix everything was already prepared for the party. The foods, the decorations, the guest… perfect! Sakura thought

"Alright! Everything's set. We just need to wait for Master Tsunade and Shizune and we can start…" Sakura excitedly said. Shikamaru approached her

"I think someone is still missing. The party won't be PERFECT without the BESTFRIEND, right? Sasuke is still out of sight…" Shikamaru said

"Don't worry… we've got that all planned. He's with Naruto the whole day to make sure we can prepare these…" Sakura explained

"Where are they anyway?" Lee butted in

"They're training at a forest nearby. Sasuke's just keeping Naruto busy…" Sakura said

"How will he know when to get Naruto over here?" Lee asked

Sakura smiled

"They'll take care of that…" Sakura said and looked behind her. There stood 3 of their friends in Suna, Kankuro, Temari and Gaara

"Hi, guys!" Kankuro greeted. Temari just smiled and Gaara stayed quiet

"Whoa… so we're full forced for tonight, huh?" Sir Kakashi said and smiled. After a while, Tenten called Sakura

"Hey Sakura! Master Tsunade is already there" Tenten said. Sakura immediately went to the door where Tsunade is.

"Master Tsunade, where's Shizune?" Sakura asked

"She's coming. I just asked her to do something at my office" Tsunade said. She immediately spotted Jiraiya inside the room that's why she left Sakura after saying that

"Oh well, then we're going to wait for her…" Sakura said She sat beside Ino, confident that the party would be perfect until…

"Hey, Sakura! Where's Hinata? She's the most important person for the party you know. Is that one of your surprises for Naruto?" Ino asked. Sakura stood up and turned to Ino.

'She's not yet around? Are you serious?" Sakura said as she shook Ino's shoulder. She took a look around the whole room. Her world shattered into pieces when she saw that Ino's right.

"SHIKAMARU!!"

Everyone stopped everything they are doing and looked at Sakura screaming her throat out at Shikamaru

"I told you to get EVERYONE here!!" Sakura shouted as she grabbed Shikamaru's vest

"I did!" Shikamaru whined. She pulled Shikamaru's vest even tighter

"Then where's Hinata?!" Sakura angrily said, anime-style

"I came across their house a while ago to tell the plan. She told me that she will come but I don't know why she is not yet here…" Shikamaru said slightly pulling her grip away. Sakura let go of him and pulled her wrist from him. She looked around to find Kiba and Shino

"Kiba, Shino! I need your help!" Sakura said ang cling on the 2 of them

"What's the problem Sakura?" Kiba asked

"Do you know where Hinata is? Sakura asked

"She's not yet here?" Kiba looked around

"All I know is she always waits for Naruto's birthday and she never misses one. Looks like tonight is different…" Shino said

"Where could she be?!" Sakura said running all around the room not knowing what to do next. She spotted Chouji eating some of the foods

"CHOUJI! Stop eating will you?" Sakura shouted, still running around. The others just stared at her

"Guys I'm here!" Shizune shouted after she slammed open the door. Sakura didn't notice her

"What's wrong with her?" Shizune asked

"She's already going crazy because Hinata is not yet here…" Ino answered. Shizune sweatdropped. In the other side of the room, Kakashi sighed and walked towards Gaara

"This is going nowhere… just give the signal to Sasuke so that we can start already…" Kakashi said to Gaara.

"You sure?" Gaara asked. Kankuro and Temari just listened to them

"Yes…"

Gaara went outside to do his task. Sakura saw them. She immediately went over to Kankuro and Temari

"Where is he going?" Sakura asked

"He's going to give the signal to Sasuke…" Temari answered

"What?! Who told him so?"

"Kakashi…" Kankuro plainly said. Sakura turned to Kakashi w/ fierce eyes

"Why did you do that? Hinata is not yet here!" Sakura said

"If we'll keep on waiting, we'll never get this party started" Kakashi said. Gaara went back in. Sakura approach him

"Gaara, did you really gave the signal?" Sakura asked

"Yes and I'm sure they're coming anytime now…" Gaara said and went back to his siblings.

"No… you don't understand… ohhh… Hinata where are you?" Sakura hopelessly said

Take your places. They're coming…" Neji said as ha used his Byakugan to see where Naruto and Sasuke is

"NO! Hinata where the heck are you?" Sakura said and started running in circles. Kakashi immediately grabbed her arm and pulled her under the table

"What am I going to do? Hinata is not yet here. What will Naruto say?… ohhh… I don't hmp-" Kakashi covered her mouth to prevent her from shouting and making noise

"Listen here… I'm sure Hinata would come. Maybe she just has something to do that's why she is not yet here. We all know her. She will not let this special day for Naruto pass w/o her. Now stop acting like a child and just enjoy the party you've organized ok?" Kakashi said Sakura calmed down and sat in their hiding place hoping that everything Sir Kakashi told her is true. After a while…

"SURPRISE!!" everybody shouted as Naruto switch on the lights.

Everybody greeted him birthday wishes and gave their gifts. Everyone enjoyed the party as well as Sakura. She already forgot about Hinata. They partied until 11:00 p.m. The party is almost over but Naruto still feels that something or SOMEONE is still missing…

On the other side of Konoha…

"I guess the party is over now. I wish I didn't have to do that many errands from father. He always gives me errands on wrong times. I didn't even manage to greet him…" Hinata said to herself as she jumps from one branch to another.

She's so upset about not being at Naruto's birthday party. She has just come back from all those piled up errands given to her by her father. How she wished her father just gave those errands to her younger sister. In pure irritation she went to her and so as Naruto's favorite place in town so as to comfort and calm herself up. She considered that place importance since that's where she and Naruto always meet after trainings. It was just coincidences but after sometime, they met there intentionally. The 2 of them rests there and talks to each other about the day they had. They've been seeing each other there frequently after their trainings. That place already tied their relationship more deeper…even deeper than being friends.

She immediately sat on a branch of the tree. She embraced her knees and started talking to herself again

"Stupid errands… I didn't even bought him a gift… I wish I came to his party… I'm such and idiot!" Hinata told herself

"No you're not…" someone from behind her said. She turned around and her eyes widened to see who it was

"Naruto…" Hinata said

"What are you doing here? It's already late…" Naruto said. Hinata stood up. Naruto went towards her. She just looked down

"I'm sorry Naruto…" Hinata said. Naruto frowned

"Sorry for what?" Naruto said

"I tried to come to your party but unfortunately I was not able to finish my errands fast. I'm very sorry…" Hinata said. Naruto smiled at her

"That's ok Hinata. What's important now is we're already together. It's enough that you're here w/ me tonight. Anyway, being with you is the best thing I did tonight" Naruto said.

Hinata looked up to him and smiled. She hugged him very tight and Naruto hugged back. After a while, Hinata realized what she just did. She immediately pulled back from Naruto. Her face was as red as tomato. Naruto smiled when he noticed this. He was not that dense anymore to not observe that

He took one step towards her, hold her cheek and started at her blushing face. Hinata looked at him and their eyes met. They stared at each other's eyes for a while. Naruto pulled her closer to him. Hinata's heart beat fast and after a while she felt Naruto's lips locking w/ hers. She didn't know how to react at first. Naruto pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her waist. With that she gently closed her eyes and put her arms at the back of Naruto's neck. She kissed back and the 2 of them shared a hot, passionate kiss. After they broke the kiss, Naruto pulled her for another hug

"Thank you Hinata… this is my best birthday and that was the best gift I ever had…." Naruto gently whispered to Hinata's ears. Hinata smiled. That was the best gift, Naruto received on his birthday…

**THE END XD**

AshDale911: i hOpE yOu lIke it gUys... dIs s mY fIrsT nArutO fIc aFter oL...pLeasE don't fOrgEt tO leavE a rEviEw... i rEaLlY nId it!!:) tNx... lUvlOtZ aNd pEaceoUt:)


End file.
